Redemption
by bluegoldrose
Summary: [on hiatus, story is being rewritten] Susan never expected to get a chance to redeem herself, but then it came. [set one year after The Last Battle]
1. Truth

This is my first Narnia fic, but I love the stories a lot, and I've wanted to write this for some time. I hope you enjoy it. It is set one year after the end of The Last Battle.

Redemption- Chapter 1: Truth

* * *

She lay in bed sobbing, her dark hair fanned across her pillow, still wet from having just taken a shower. She heard footsteps, so she wiped her eyes, and tried to pretend that she hadn't been crying.

"Su," the gentle voice said. "Are you still mourning them after a year has passed."

Susan turned to face her cousin Anna, who was about 17; she had sat beside her and was hugging her. "Yes Anna. I feel so horrible about it, and I can still remember that day so clearly. Earlier that day I had an argument with Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. I yelled at them so terribly. They left then, and went on that train…"

"Oh Su, I'm sorry. This year has been horrible for you. You lost so many that day."

"It wouldn't have been as bad if I hadn't said the things I did."

"Like what?"

"I told them that they were children to still believe in Narnia, and that it wasn't true."

"You said it was when we were young. I know you stopped believing in it, but for some reason I never thought it wasn't true."

"You had greater faith than I. And I saw Narnia with my own eyes, you only had our stories."

"I believed you though. I still do."

"Don't you see how much worse that makes it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Look in my bureau, the top drawer, in the back, there's a box, will you bring it here?"

"Sure."

So Anna got up and walked over to the bureau. After sifting through the clothing, she finally brought out an ornately carved wood box. She ran her hand along the carvings; she could feel the magic that permeated it.

"It's beautiful. Where did it come from, what's in it? I feel…"

"Like it's pulling you to another place," Susan finished. Anna sat beside her again, and Susan continued. "The box was in their belongings when I identified them. Inside it are rings. According to Professor Kirke's story of Narnia, they take you to a wood where there are pools leading to various worlds. He called it 'The Wood Between Worlds'. The wood is Narnian as well; it came from the same tree The Wardrobe was made from. He had kept a few trinkets in it, but when we stayed there he gave it to Peter. Peter is the one who carved the pictures."

"What are the pictures of?"

"Our first trip to Narnia," Susan's voice broke, but she continued to tell her cousin what each of the pictures was of. "Here is Lucy and Tumnus the Faun, there is our coronation. This side shows our travels to Calormen, Archenland, and the other lands around Narnia."

"And in the center, what is that of?"

Susan hesitated, she hadn't looked at that picture in some time, it frightened her. "It's of the White Witch being killed . . . by Aslan."

Anna's eyes went wide when she heard the name. "You've mentioned him before, Lucy did too. I've always felt such joy when hearing that name."

"So did I once, but for a time it only filled my heart with hate and dread."

"And now?"

"The hate is gone, but the dread and fear is still there. I wish I had your faith, so pure and untainted. Like Lucy."

"When we were children I often envied that Lucy had been to Narnia, but we were the same age, so jealousy was not an unexpected thing. So it wasn't exactly pure, but I've grown up."

"I tried to, be grown up. It thought that meant acting like a lady, but it's not. I was more grown up as a woman in Narnia than I am here."

"Than why don't we go there?"

"I was told that I could never go back, so was Peter. The group was going to use the rings to go back, because they had all claimed to see a Narnian man. When they told me, that's when I yelled at them. I was so afraid that it was true, because I didn't want to be different."

"Do you want to use the rings now?"

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be, fear is more dangerous than trying, because it prevents trying."

Susan nodded, and together the girls opened the box, and looked at the rings. Anna touched a ring, and suddenly they were pulled away from earth. The next thing they knew, they were standing in a large silent wood, surrounded by pools on the ground. The box was still in their hands. Anna closed the box held it under one arm. The two looked around, and to one side they saw a very large golden form. Susan trembled beside her cousin, as the figure approached them.

"Aslan," the girls whispered one in awe, the other in tears.

* * *

TBC, but only if I get reviews. 


	2. A Task

Redemption: Chapter 2- A Task

Aslan walked forward, and looked at them. Both girls knelt on the ground and bowed their heads. Aslan spoke, and his warm breath strengthened their hearts. "Anna Cole, your heart has longed to be here for some time. But until this moment it was not your path. Are you glad?"

Anna's wide eyes looked up at him, she smiled broadly. "Oh Aslan, you know how glad I am to see you."

"Good," Aslan replied. Then he looked to Susan, and she looked up at him. "Why did you forsake me my child?"

"I was afraid of what others would say. I was a fool, I'm so sorry."

"You are forgiven, but you must pay a price for your disobedience."

"Losing my family wasn't enough," Susan questioned.

"That was the ending of their mortal paths. They are now in my country, where they'll stay forever. Someday it will be your turn to go there. Their passing was not part of your judgement."

"But if I would have believed, wouldn't I have been with them on that train?"

"Yes, but what could have been is not for anyone to know. Come with me, I have something I wish to show you."

Aslan walked towards a line of pools, and they followed. When he stopped, they looked down. Three pools lay before them, one was dry and no grass grew around it, another was damp as if it had just dried up, and the third was shallow as if it had just begun.

Susan knelt down and touched the damp pool. "This was Narnia."

Aslan laid his paw gently on her back and said, "Charn, Narnia, and Sidera, three separate worlds, yet your kind have been to all three. Nothing will ever be able to grow where a world once existed. Charn had nothing good in it when it was destroyed, so it dried up and not even the grass can grow on it. Narnia was corrupt when it fell, but not totally bad. Your cousin and his friend were able to help during that Last Great Battle of Narnia."

"I had hoped that it wouldn't be gone, yet somehow…"

"You were connected to that world Susan, and someday you will again see it in my country."

"I will," Susan said as she turned her tearful eyes to him. "When?"

"That is not for you to know my child."

"I'm sorry."

"It is ok to want something that is good. Now, before I give you the task you must complete, give me the ring box."

Anna placed the box into his large paw. He then placed it on the ground and dug a hole; he placed the box in the hole and buried it.

"How will we get home," Anna questioned, quite alarmed that the rings were gone.

"I will send you home when it is time."

"You said that other humans have entered this third world, are they part of our task?"

"You are still wise Susan. Yes, they are part of the reason you must go. I will not tell you all of your duty, because that is not my way. However, I will never be far from you when you are there. Now, stand before me, and we'll go."

Both girls were hesitant, but they stood in front of him obediently. He breathed upon them, first to give them courage, and then to transport them. Around them were swirls of color and light, and when the lights stopped, Anna and Susan looked around. It was night, and they were now in the center of a medieval looking town, in front of them was a magnificent castle. Aslan still stood near them, and the two put their hands into his mane as they walked to the castle.

_TBC…_

_It'll take awhile for me to update each time, because right now I'm busy with school work, and I'm trying not to kill the story, so I want to be at least a chapter ahead of where you (my readers) are. Thank you all for your reviews, I loved them all! (I've noted ones where people had questions or something I could comment on)_

_Scullymulder- This story takes place one year after the book The Last Battle, in which Peter, Edmund, Lucy, their parents, Digory, Polly, Eustace, and Jill all die. We aren't told the fate of Susan, but I and many others like to think she was still alive._

_Capegio- I know that there wasn't much detail in chapter one, but that was because I thought it would interrupt the stream of dialogue, I hope you like that I added more this time : ) I also know that many have written fics about Susan regretting what she had done, but that's because it's something everyone wants._

_ArwenEvenstar83, enchantedwriter72, Starfiregirl5671, Alia G. L, SweetStealer, Callista Miralni, izumi-17, MazokuRanma, avalon88, KateLilly_

_csifreak04- Thank you for being my loyal fan : )_


	3. Comparing the Old to the New

I really don't feel confident about updating now, since chapter 4 isn't written, but I know I'll be busy for the next few weeks and I still want people to stay interested, so here's chapter 3. I also have figured out where I want the story to go, which is the most important part.

Everything in Italics is a part of a dream sequence; these dreams are Susan's memories of her life in Narnia and a few chapters will have these in them.

Redemption: Chapter 3- Comparing the New to the Old

_There was a gentle thrum, thrum, thrum of mandolins and harps as Queens Susan and Lucy sat in the palace while the water nymph Lita told them stories of those who had ruled Narnia in the past._

_"Swanwhite," Lita was saying. "Was one of this lands gentlest queens. She ruled this land centuries ago when the world was still at peace. She is the one who had this Palace of Cair Paravel built._

_A wise man, sent from Aslan came bearing prophecies of bad tidings. Yet those tidings also spoke of hope. He instructed them to build four thrones in another throne room, which no one was to sit on until two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve came from another land to become the rulers of the land._

_That you see, was the good news, which has been fulfilled by your coronation your graces. However, his bad news was that the tree of protection would be felled within a century and not very many centuries after that the evil witch Jadis would seize control of the land. She would plunge all of Narnia into a century of winter, but after that, Aslan would return, and he would end the witch's reign."_

_"And we fulfilled those prophesies when we came here," Lucy marveled._

_"Yes, you did. Swanwhite also helped bring various peoples of our land to agreements with one another for peaceful purposes. There was no fighting during her reign."_

_"I would be nice if it was like that now," Susan said._

_"Yes, and it shall be again some day thanks to you and your brothers."_

_"Will we ever return to the land we came from," Susan questioned._

_"If Aslan wants you to you will, but until then you are the queens of Narnia. Remember what Aslan told you at your coronation: 'Once a king or queen in Narnia, always a king or queen in Narnia,' so you see, you may return even if you leave."_

_"I'd like that," Lucy said with a smile._

_"So would I," agreed Susan. "Are there tales anywhere that say how Narnia will end?"_

_"It is said that somewhere beyond the land of the giants who dwell to the north, there is a great cave, which is hidden where no one can find it. Within that cave dwells a giant far larger than a normal giant, and far wiser than a centaur. It is said that he is in a sleep, which will last until the last day of the world. On that day there will be a terrible battle, and many will be against Aslan. The sea will rise and the stars will fall from the sky. In that great Final Battle, all the world will either be destroyed, or join Aslan in his country. Though I don't believe that will be fulfilled for a very long time."_

_"It sounds so sad," Lucy said softly._

_"I never want Narnia to end," Susan stated._

_"All worlds end, it's just a matter of when. Come now, let's talk of happier things."

* * *

_

"Su, Su, wake up!"

Susan's eyes opened slightly, and she looked around. She sat up suddenly then, frightened. "Where am I?"

"Susan, we're in Sidera, at Taraway Castle. Aslan brought us here last night," Anna answered.

"Oh, I remember now. I just had a dream about Narnia. I remembered one of the times Lucy and I were told the tales about old Narnia."

"Was it a pleasant dream?"

Susan hesitated, "Well, the memories were good, but sad at the same time. I regret denying Narnia. I wish that I could change the decisions I made back then."

"Well, Aslan did say that coming here would be part of a price that you have to pay for denying him."

Susan got out of bed and went to a wardrobe with Anna as they continued to talk. And search for clothes for Susan to wear.

"But what of you, you're here because of your love for him, that doesn't make much sense."

"Just have faith that whatever will happen is what has been planned for us. He hasn't yet told us why we are here though; what were the things you did on your other journeys to Narnia," Anna questioned, as if she were piecing together a puzzle in her head.

"Well," Susan said thoughtfully, as she put her hand on a dress. "The first time we came to break the witch's enchantment. The second time we came to put Prince Caspian on the throne. That was the last time Peter and I were in Narnia. The third time Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace went with Caspian to the end of the world. Basically that was just an adventure, and at the end of that Edmund and Lucy were told that they wouldn't return to Narnia, just as Peter and I had been told before. Eustace and his friend Jill entered again to find Prince Rilian, Caspian's son, and restore him to his throne. While we were reigning in Narnia we fought battles, made alliances, we even saw Prince Cor return to Archenland."

"It sounds like the majority of why humans came to Narnia was to help establish the ruler of the land."

"I guess so."

Susan put a deep green dress over her head. Anna then helped Susan tie up her gown, and then they walked towards the door.

"Why did you come to wake me up," asked Susan.

"Because Aslan wants to speak with us."

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Because I was listening to you."

Susan shakes her head, and they walk from her magnificent suite, into the stone hallway. Along the way the large oak doors, carved with beautiful images are seen, so are delicately woven tapestries. Occasionally a window or brazier lights the path. The stained glass windows are opened to allow the passerby to feel the beauty of the early summer day. In the distance, to the west, the ocean can be seen crashing along cliffs and shore. To the east of the castle, large snowcapped mountains loomed. South, where Susan and Anna had entered the night before, was a large village and even further south the ocean returned and beyond that other lands existed. To the north a broad river marked the kingdom's boundary, on the other side of that river was a dense forest.

Anna stopped before a door that was slightly ajar, and she and Susan entered. Inside of what appeared to be a library, Aslan stood, big and golden, waiting for them.

"Did you sleep well," he asked.

"Yes Aslan. I am curious though, why are we here," Susan replied.

He motioned for them to sit, which they did, and as he spoke to them he paced slowly.

"The people of this land need a leader. Do you remember how when we came last night only one guard was here to greet us?" Both girls nodded in response. "Well, that is because I have ordered the few remaining citizens of the castle to only open it to myself and those who I tell them to open it to."

"What happened to the other people who lived in the castle?"

"They have gone to fight against one another so that in doing so the rightful ruler of this kingdom may be chosen. It is up to you to decide who is to rule this kingdom."

"How will we know," Susan questioned.

"The man who is to become king will be wise and discerning, and he will no matter what put the good of his people before him self. I will take you to the leader of each camp so that they know you come from me. There are several men who claim to be the true heir to the throne, however only one can rule. Are you willing to go on this quest?"

"Yes Aslan," Anna replied.

"Yes Aslan, but shouldn't we have a male with us, that way they will listen more," Susan asked.

"I think there is one who is willing to go with you," Aslan said. Then he changed his focus to the partly opened door. "Enter Solon."

From behind the door a young man in his late teens entered. He was dressed as a page, with short hair and wearing a plain tunic and short pants. He knelt before Aslan, and the two girls smiled.

"Did you hear what we were discussing," Aslan said with a stern voice.

"Yes Aslan, I know that I shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but you know how I wish to serve you above all else," Solon answered with a slightly tremulous voice.

"Are you willing to protect these two with all of your power?"

"Yes, I will protect them with my sword and my life."

"Then rise Solon, and meet Susan Pevensie and her cousin Anna Cole."

He rose and so did the two girls. First he bowed to Anna and kissed her hand. "I'm pleased to meet you, which one are you?"

"I'm Anna. I am pleased to meet you as well Solon, do you have a second name?"

"Xavier is my middle name, my family name is Draconis." Then he turned to face Susan. Their eyes met for a moment, and they didn't want to look away. Then he kissed her hand gently, and returned to looking at her eyes. "I am pleased to meet you as well Lady Susan. You have the appearance of a queen."

"I am pleased to meet you as well Solon. I was a queen once, but that was another time in another place."

"Of course milady, then I will not ask about it."

"Come," Aslan said. "We need to hurry."

All three nodded in agreement, and then they all walked together down the many stairs and corridors of the castle. About an hour later they reached the first camp, which was to the west, along the coast.

* * *

Thanks to the following for your reviews: Callista Miralni, Pope-Man, Alia G. L, ziller, csifreak04, Korean Pearl, ArwenEvenstar83, scullymulder

Capegio- I actually don't have a beta, I've never used one, I just wanted the first chapter to be faster moving (this comes from reading Greek dramas…) and some of the chapters (like this one) will be longer than others, it's just my way : )


	4. Navin by the Sea

Redemption: Chapter 4- Navin by the Sea.

Aslan brought Susan, Solon, and Anna into the tent of the camp's leader, Lord Navin. Aslan leaves them after he tells Navin what they are doing. However before they talk to Navin, they are fed a hearty breakfast. When they are nearly finished he comes into the tent they are dining in and he sits on a chair near them.

"Well," he began. "I never expected the fate of our people to be decided by two young women who are foreigners, and you Solon, raised as a page in the palace. Aslan certainly has a peculiar sense of humor." 

Susan looked him squarely in the eye and responded in an uncharacteristically firm voice. "This is no laughing matter Lord Navin, your people are split into different factions and are willing to kill each other just so that a leader can be chosen."

"I know, and I am willing to submit to what you say, because that is Aslan's will, however, there are some who will stop for no one. They are going to tear this land apart until their leader is crowned king."

"You mean Sire Ladren and his followers." Solon stated gravely.

Navin's face fell, and his expression darkened. "I should explain the state of things more for you ladies." He paused and exhaled deeply. He didn't want to tell the story of his people to them, but he knew he had no choice. "A very long time ago my people came from another land and they established their kingdom here. We flourished and when we elected a king it was his family that ruled. So it was for many centuries, and things were very peaceful. However our last king disappeared twenty years ago along with his wife. King Aradon and Queen Salara left no word as to who was to be the next leader. So for awhile we held out hope that they would return, but within the year we found the remains of King Aradon, he had been murdered. We investigated it but we couldn't find any evidence as to who would have killed our king. Suspicion was greatest towards the Queen's brother Sire Ladren and the King's brother Lord Radzarin. The real fight for the throne began about a year ago, which was when Aslan told us all to leave the palace until he dealt with our problems. So we've lived in separate camps since then, awaiting his decision."

Anna looked at him thoughtfully, thinking over what he had said. "Why are you fighting for the throne? I understand that Ladren and Radzarin are relatives of the King and Queen, but what about you?"

"I am Ladren's older brother," Navin answered sorrowfully.

"What happened between you that makes you so sad," Susan asked gently.

He looked into Susan's gentle eyes with his own piercing blue eyes. "We had an argument, and he told me that he would rule this kingdom at any cost, no matter how many lives it took. He also said that he would kill all of the talking animals and fantastical creatures that live in this realm. I told him that I would kill him myself before he did that. So he said that he would make sure I would die first then. After that we parted, and we haven't spoken since."

Susan's eyes filled with tears. "That's horrible. The last time I saw my brothers and sister we fought as well, it wasn't so serious, but still."

"Such things are better left unspoken. Now however, you have to start your travels to the other two camps to see if you find them worthy to rule."

"So far I think you may be the best choice," Anna said with a smile.

"Ah, but you judge too quickly," Navin replied. "You have yet to meet the other two to determine what they are like. Do you have anything to ask me before I send you to the othres?"

Susan thought for a moment and then said, "No, but I'm certain that we will meet again."

Navin got up and inclined his head towards them, so they did the same. "I shall look forward to seeing you again then," he said.

He then kissed the hands of Susan and Anna before leaving the tent. They followed, and two centaurs led them out of the camp to where Aslan was waiting. The centaurs bowed deeply to Aslan before returning to the camp. Then the two females sat on Aslan's back while Solon walked, and they went north towards Lord Radzarin's camp.

"_You can't want to marry him," King Peter exclaimed. Queen Susan just looked at him with a frown._

"_I love him Peter, and an alliance between Calormen and Narnia would benefit us all."_

"_Rabadash is a fool," King Edmund muttered. "I fear this will only bring us trouble."_

"_Why can't either of you see that this may not be as bad as you think. Lucy, please help me." Susan looked at her younger sister, but Lucy was just as firm as her brothers had been._

"_I don't think it's a good idea. However, we should allow things to progress as they are. Queen Susan is right, our two peoples would benefit from an alliance. We can be careful as we proceed, but we should trust that Aslan is the one controlling all things."_

"_Well said Queen Lucy," Peter replied. "However, what if go back to the land we came from? If we have spouses and children here, what would happen to them?"_

"_I hardly recall anything from that land, we should accept that this is the only place we are meant to be," Susan stated simply._

"_Fine," Peter said, tired of the argument already. "Do as you wish. We can only hope that it is Aslan's will."_

"_Then it is agreed," Edmund began. "We shall go to Tashbaan next month to discuss his proposal."_

"_Thank you, my fair consorts," Susan replied with a smile. Then they hugged, because they would still care for one another, no matter what decisions any of them made._

TBC...

Come on, I like reviews, and barely anyone is reviewing anymore : (

Anyway, thanks for the reviews: csifreak04, Alia G. L.  
Rendia- I actually thought about making Aslan have another form, but since the stories are a Biblical allegory I thought about what other creatures are shown in comparison to Christ (that would be who Lewis was referring to) and none others are really used, except for a lamb. I wanted to use a dragon, but that's the opposite of Christ in the Bible, so I stuck to the lion.


End file.
